Love of Family
by Alexriolover95
Summary: Sometimes love of family outweighs love of country... Dedicated to all of those who continue to fight and die in the name of freedom. (Rated T for explicit language and violence)
1. Ambush

**Hey guys!**

 **Before we begin this story, some things to say!**

 **I actually gave this idea to Blackfeathers33 on his "Random Fights" in a review, but I thought about my idea more and more, so I decided to do it myself! However credit does go to him for helping me to stir up my imagination!**

 **Also, I would like to say a happy birthday to my buddy, Slyassassin25! Thanks for the karaoke chapter for me!**

 **Anyway, let's begin!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Ambush

* * *

 **The Kandahar Region, Afghanistan, roughly 1500 hours**

Driving along a desert road were three U.S. military humvees, carrying a 12 man squad of Seal Team Six, who were returning back to base after a routine patrol around several Afghan villages. No firefight for the Seals today as the patrol was quiet, no insurgents firing sniper shots or RPG's and causing havoc. The Seals were a bit disappointed, wanting some action for it has been mostly quiet during their weeks here, however the squad did not suffer any casualties at all.

As the small convoy was driving along the desert road, in the middle humvee sat Corporal Ethan, a Blue macaw and Master Sergeant Zach, a Green Cheek Conure, sitting in the back and in the front sat Major Ralph, a Blue Macaw and First Lieutenant Alex, who was a Scarlet macaw.

Alex was in the passenger seat while Ralph was driving, which gave Alex something to do, the whole time during the patrol he has been looking at a small picture of a younger, female Scarlet macaw. Ralph took a quick glance over at Alex.

"Keep looking at that picture, lieutenant and your eyes will fall out." Ralph laughed a little.

"Very funny sir." Alex replied.

"Yeah, I would pay a million bucks to see that happen." Zach joined in on the conversation.

"Might bring some popcorn too." Ethan joined as well.

"Okay, put a sock in it you two." Alex ordered playfully.

"Yes sir." Ethan and Zach replied, chuckling a little.

Ralph than became serious for his friend.

"So how is she doing?" Ralph asked, sounding honest.

"Well she certainly misses me, loses a lot of sleep because she is so worried about me, but you know, I can't blame L…" However Alex was stopped by Ralph, who yelled out, "Holy Shit!"

The front humvee, driving in front, suddenly exploded in flames and was picked up a little and was violently thrown down. An I.E.D. has blown the left side of the vehicle. As soon as that happened, bullets suddenly began flying and were hitting the left side of the remaining U.S. humvees. Luckily humvees were equipped with bulletproof glass and all the Seals were safe.

"Get the fuck out, on the right side!" Ralph ordered and Alex, Ethan, and Zach rushed out, followed by Ralph.

Ralph looked over at the third humvee, which had Specialist Rafael, who was a toucan and PFCs' Felipe, a Scarlet macaw, Nico, a yellow canary and Pedro, a red crested cardinal riding in it.

"You guys okay!" Ralph yelled over to them.

"Fine, Major Ralph!" Rafael shouted back.

Ralph gave orders to his three birds who were with him.

"Zach, I need you on the .50, Alex, I want you to go over the front humvee, and Ethan, I want you to cover him, I will radio for the A-10's and Blackhawks!" Ralph told his men while bullets whizzed over them. "Go!"

Alex and Ethan took cover behind the engine hood of their humvee.

"Ready Ethan?" Alex asked.

"Yes sir." Ethan replied, flipping off the safety of his M16A4.

"Go!" Alex yelled and Ethan began returning fire.

Alex ran to the back of the front humvee and saw First Sergeant Joe, a Lear's macaw and PFC Roberto, a Blue macaw, all bloody and bruised. Luckily the I.E.D. was not an extremely powerful one, designed to only completely stop a vehicle, but it still showed its damage.

"You two okay?" Alex said to them.

"We are good lieutenant." Joe replied.

"Can you come out?" Alex asked.

"Yes sir." Roberto returned and Alex helped them both to come out.

Alex then went for Specialist Blu, a Blue macaw and his dear friend, Staff Sergeant Jameson, a black owl. Jameson was driving and the I.E.D. blew the closet to him, so he was most affected. Alex opened the door of Blu's side with some difficulty and found Blu out.

"Wake up Blu!" Alex yelled at him, slapping him the face.

"What?" Blu said as he got back into it, but then felt the pain, shrapnel in his left wing.

"Come on Blu, get out." Alex said, and helped Blu out, Blu trying not to mess his wing up more, as he got out of his seat.

"You two tend to Blu!" Alex yelled at Joe and Roberto before going for Jameson. "Jameson!"

Jameson had massive amounts of shrapnel in his body and it almost ripped out his belly and left wing, blood was pouring out everywhere.

"Alex, I'm not going to make it." Jameson softly replied, his voice getting lower and lower.

"Don't you dare say that you son of a bitch!" Alex yelled at him and he carefully moved Jameson so as not to cause anymore damage to his body.

"Roberto, Joe, get Blu to Ralph's humvee, I got Jameson!" Alex shouted as Ethan and Zach continued providing cover fire for them.

Alex put himself in harm's way as he put his body between the bullets and Jameson, protecting him, until they got behind his humvee, Alex opened the back door to put Jameson in. As Alex carefully put Jameson in the back seats, Jameson gestured to him.

"Alex." Jameson spoke. "Take this, tell Kelly I am sorry." And Jameson held out an engagement ring.

"No way you bastard, you are giving this to her yourself, you hear me!" Alex yelled and then folded up Jameson's wing with the ring. "You're going to make it, just hang in there." He said more softly as he closed the door and returned to the fight.

"Die you motherfuckers!" Alex yelled out as he fired his M4 assault rifle, going through many clips and reloading, while taking cover behind the back of the humvee, but completely drawing attention to him as he yelled. As if god was watching him, Alex was not hit once during the firefight.

Around ten minutes later, two A-10's came roaring in, firing their 30 mm cannons and missiles at the insurgents. That must have been enough for the insurgents, for the fire from the enemy slowly died to nothing as the A-10's fired away. Two Blackhawk helicopters came to get the wounded and as they touched down besides the humvees, Alex got Jameson and helped him over to a helicopter.

As Jameson was put on a stretcher, he beckoned Alex over.

"Thanks sir." Jameson smiled his best.

"Don't mention it buddy, you're going to be fine, alright?" Alex said to him.

"Yes sir." Jameson replied.

As the Blackhawks took off back to base, with Jameson, Blu, Joe, and Roberto, the other eight squad members got back in their humvees to the same base. As Alex's humvee passed by Jameson's humvee, a tear actually rolled off of Alex's eye. He needed to call someone when he got back to base.

* * *

 **Wow… I just blew your mind, didn't I?**

 **By the way…**

 **Ralph belongs to Ralph the Blue Macaw**

 **Ethan belongs to Slyassassin25**

 **Zach belongs to Zachmoviefan**

 **Jameson belongs to Jameson The Phoenix Owl**

 **Joe belongs to BlueTheron**

 **And no I am not accepting any additional OCs' in this short story, so don't put your's in here! I asked these guys first!**


	2. A Fallen Brother

**Alright guys! Ready for the next chapter!**

 **Pretty much nothing to really say, so let's get on with it!**

* * *

Chapter 2: A Fallen Brother

* * *

Alex and the other Seal members soon got back to base and when they arrived, their wounded brothers had already been taken to the army hospital and were currently being treated. Jameson, especially, had to go through surgery as he was in the worst condition.

Alex decided to wait until it was after dinner to call the bird he wanted to talk to, for the difference between where he lived, Moose Lake, Minnesota was 9 to 10 hours and the bird was sleeping at the time. He just went to his barracks and laid down in his bunk, staring up at the ceiling, breathing in and out.

Soon enough, Ralph found Alex all alone, deep in thought. Ralph had some terrible news and he walked to besides Alex.

"Alex." Ralph said, Alex coming to attention and saluting.

"Yes sir!" Alex replied.

"At ease, lieutenant." Ralph saluted back. "I have some news." Ralph said, his tone getting serious.

"What is it sir?" Alex asked, curious.

"Jameson didn't make it, he lost too much blood and the doctors couldn't revive him, he is still on the operating table, I told the doctors to leave him there for you." Ralph told Alex. "I'm sorry."

Alex didn't reply, he simply just slowly walked out of the barracks and to the hospital, finding Jameson on the operating table, blood was everywhere, but that did not make Alex go away. He walked besides Jameson and stood there, tears starting to fill his eyes.

"Goddammit it Jameson, I told you to hang in there!" Alex shouted as he started to cry.

Navy Seals were taught to be emotionless and to never show sorrow, but that did not count when staring at your fallen brother, and Alex was feeling all his sorrow flooding out of him. As Alex cried, he saw something on Jameson's right wing, it was the engagement ring he was going to give to his girlfriend back in the states, Kelly.

Jameson brought it and wanted to ask Kelly in her wing in marriage, but he was always too scared to do it. Facing an enemy was one thing, but asking for another bird to be part of your life was something else. Jameson felt he had all the time in the world to ask her, and he kept the ring as a good luck charm. However now that marriage was never going to happen. Alex looked at the ring and sighed deeply.

"Alright buddy." Alex said softly as he took the ring. "I'll give this to her." And Alex put the ring safely in his pants pocket.

Alex stayed there for some time before walking out and to fill his belly, but for some reason he didn't feel hungry, in fact he couldn't feel anything. As Alex quietly sat down with his other squad members, no one had any real conversation as they all heard the news of Jameson's death.

As the squad walked back to their barracks, Alex sighing deeply, walked to his room and opened up his laptop and clicked on Skype. He had only one contact on it and he checked the time in Moose Lake, Minnesota before clicking the video call option.

The call went through and Alex came face to face with his younger sister Lisa. Alex and Lisa were the only family left after their parents both died in a car accident and their older sister, Liz died of cancer. However they still had each other, even thought it was half a world apart.

"Hey little sis." Alex tried to sound happy. "Good morning over there, I didn't wake you, did I?"

"Very funny big bro." Lisa answered as she chuckled a little. "You don't look too good."

Alex sighed before telling his little sis what was on his mind.

"Lisa, I lost a brother today, Jameson's gone." Alex told his little sis, tears really to come out again.

"I'm sorry big brother." Lisa replied.

"Can you tell Kelly today when you get the chance, before it comes on the news. I don't want Kelly to hear it from some dumbass newsreporter, but from a friend." Alex asked.

"Of course I will, she is not going to like this at all." Lisa said back, sad now.

"Enough of that, how are you doing?" Alex hoped to brighten both of their moods.

"You know me, worrying about you and losing sleep because of nightmares. I can't lose you big brother, you are the only one I have." Lisa answered, tears now flooding her eyes.

"I know, but I'm going to tell you what I always say to you. Your brother is a badass navy seal and will take names and live to fight another day." Alex said, sounding like a badass.

As Alex and Lisa continued talking, a bird was walking up behind Alex and the bird put his good wing on one of Alex's shoulders, scaring him and making Alex jump up a bit. The bird started laughing and Alex recognized that it was Blu.

"Really Blu?" Alex ask angrily.

"Sorry lieutenant." Blu saluted, Alex returning it. "Hi Lisa." Blu said to Lisa on the laptop.

"Hi Blu, your wing." Lisa pointed to Blu's wing that got injured. "You okay?"

"This, it's just a scratch, how are Jewel and the kids?" Blu wanted to know.

"Missing you every day like I miss my brother, Tiago wants you to bring home a rocket launcher." Lisa chuckled.

"Well tell him that daddy can't do that, but I will still try to bring him something that he will like."

"Well I think me and Blu better get some sleep here." Alex said, yawning a bit. "Goodbye sis, and don't worry I will come home soon, okay?"

"Okay, stay safe big bro." Lisa said.

The two then disconnected the call and Blu and Alex went to bed to rest from the long day.

Back in Moose Lake, Minnesota…

Lisa finished breakfast and walked out of her house to deliver the news to Kelly, an elf owl. Lisa had a heavy heart as she knew Kelly was not going to take the news very well, she expected the elf owl to faint right before her. As Lisa came in front of Kelly's house, she sighed before ringing the doorbell, Kelly opening the door to see the female Scarlet macaw.

"Lisa, good to see you, what are you doing here?" Kelly wondered.

"Kelly, I'm going to tell you straight away, Jameson is gone, he got killed." Lisa sadly told the news. "I'm sorry."

Kelly felt her heart shatter and her whole world collapse.

"He is… Gone…" Kelly slowly said and suddenly she felt her legs go weak and her mind shutting down and she fainted right there.

Lisa expected this and caught Kelly before she could hit the ground. Lisa took Kelly to her bedroom and put her down in bed and made the elf owl comfortable.

"I'm so sorry Kelly, he loved you so much." Lisa said before she went out of Kelly's house to leave her alone and started to walk back home.

As Lisa was walking back home, two strong male birds in black clothing suddenly jumped from a tree, surrounding Lisa and completely terrifying her. The one behind her grabbed her tightly, preventing her from escaping, as the one in front of her came froward with a rag and a bottle in each of his wings.

"What do you want!" Lisa demanded to know.

"Just relax." The one in front told her and poured some liquid on the rag and put it over Lisa's mouth before she could scream for help.

Lisa felt her eyes get heavy and close, her mind shutting down and her body became still. The two birds then carried her over to a nearby car and put her in the trunk and drove away.

* * *

 **You guys must be speechless…**

 **And cliffhanger!**


	3. Going Alone

**Well guys, ready for the next chapter?**

 **And Valentine's Day is coming! I hope everyone has romantic plans for that day!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Going Alone

* * *

Back in Afghanistan, First Lieutenant Alex woke up and gave his wings a good stretch and cracked his back from sleeping. He walked out of his barracks and covered his eyes as the sun was literally baking him with its heat. All the other U.S. soldiers at the base were doing their normal routine of the morning. Some were going to eat some breakfast, some going out on long patrols, and checking their weapons and vehicles.

While Alex sat down under some artificial made shade and was enjoying some coffee with a bit of milk and maple syrup, he saw Major Ralph walking towards him with a rather serious face on. Alex was wondering what his commander wanted with him.

"Sir." Alex put down his coffee and saluted Ralph.

"At ease lieutenant." Ralph saluted back.

"What is it sir?" Alex asked, curious.

"Come with me lieutenant." Ralph simply said and began walking away, Alex following him.

Ralph led Alex to headquarters and opened the door to the base's commander, Colonel Eduardo. Ralph and Alex stood next to each other and came to attention as they both saluted in front of Eduardo.

"At ease, you two and have a seat." Eduardo saluted back and gestured for Ralph and Alex to sit in the two chairs in front of him.

"You have quite a reputation for being reckless, don't you Lieutenant Alex?" Eduardo said, eyeing Alex.

"Sir?" Alex replied, confused.

"Major Ralph told me about the ambush yesterday, I am actually impressed." Eduardo smiled at Alex. "Which is why both me and Major Ralph agreed to recommend you to be awarded the silver star."

Alex looked at Ralph and Ralph gave him that look that told him he should take it.

"Oh no sir, I was only doing my duty as a soldier." Alex replied in an honest tone.

"Well we need more soldiers like you lieutenant, which I hate to tell you this next thing." Eduardo said and took out a picture of a white cockatoo and held it so Alex could see it. "I believe you know this bird."

"Yes, that's Victor the cockatoo, a Ukrainian terrorist that my squad killed a few months ago in Mexico when he tried to smuggle suicide bombers into the U.S., he almost escaped, but we managed to get him." Alex remembered the events. "But what does that have to do with now?"

"Watch this lieutenant." Eduardo told Alex and opened his laptop and turned it around and pressed play on a video.

It was a dirty looking room with a group of men wearing black clothing as well as black masks. The only two birds in the video that shown their faces was a white cockatoo and a female Scarlet macaw on a chair, her wings and legs tied up to it, as well a piece of duck tape on her beak.

"Lisa." Alex said under his breath as he quickly recognized his little sister.

The unmasked cockatoo spoke.

"Listen up you U.S. infidels, I have a message for you, you killed my brother, invaded our brothers' land and massacred them. Well I am here to do the same to you, starting with this one." And the cockatoo walked to Lisa and held a handgun up to her head, Alex clinging in fear.

"However I am not going to pull the trigger yet." And the cockatoo withdrew the gun. "No I demand for the U.S. to pull out of Afghanistan in a week or else your citizens will feel the same wraith you gave us."

The cockatoo then violently ripped off the duck tape from Lisa's beak.

"Now tell us again, who are you?" The cockatoo demanded, putting the gun up against her head again.

"My name is Lisa, sister of First Lieutenant Alex of Seal Team Six." Lisa said while crying out.

The cockatoo put the duck tape again to her beak.

"Now that rings a bell, I believe it was that team that killed my brother Victor in Mexico and I have a message for these so called super soldiers, the first citizens I kill will be your families and loved ones, starting with this one! Remember a week!"

The video ended and Eduardo closed the laptop.

"That cockatoo is Victor's brother, Nigel, and he is as unpredicted as he was." Eduardo told Alex.

"Son of a bitch." Alex said under his breath, rage filling him up.

"Now lieutenant, I am sorry to tell you this, but you and your squad are to stand down and let us handle it."

"I'm sorry sir, I can't accept this, this is my sister we are talking about, we have to go now!" Alex started to shout.

"I understand completely lieutenant, but we have to follow protocol here, we do have some intel on this. Satellite imaging of the area from where the video was broadcast showed us that this happened in a large warehouse outside your town of Moose Lake, Minnesota. There are around 20 to 30 hostiles with AKs', Dragunov sniper rifles, and RPGs', body armor, and grenades. Too much for SWAT to go and bringing the National Guard will attract too much attention."

Eduardo paused before continuing.

"I'm sorry lieutenant, it will take time to do this." Eduardo said sadly. "You two are dismissed."

"Yes sir." Ralph answered for Alex was too anger to say anything at the moment. "Come on Alex." Ralph told him while putting a wing on his shoulder.

As the day dragged on Alex could only think of Lisa in the hands of the people who sworn to kill to protect her and his country and now she was captured and could die any minute now and he was just sitting in a country half a world across. He decided he needed to do something.

As night fell and the squad went to sleep for the night, Alex made his move. As Alex moved out of the barracks, he accidentally made some noise and woke up Joe, he opened the door to his room and saw Alex.

"Lieutenant, what are you doing?" Joe asked.

"Go back to sleep, First Sergeant, it's none of your business." The talking between the two woke up the rest of the squad and they came out to see what was happening.

"Lieutenant, what is the meaning of this?" Ralph demanded to know while crossing his wings.

"I'm going to save my sister sir, and you can't stop me, respectfully."

"Lieutenant." Ethan spoke up. "Don't go, it's a suicide mission, you could die or worse get fucked up by these bastards."

"Yeah." Roberto joined in as well. "Even if you do live, you will get court-martialed and go to military prison, you really want that."

"And what! Let my only other family member die! I can't let that happen, either we both live or die, I can't accept anything else." Alex stood his ground.

Blu understood Alex completely, he had a wife and three wonderful kids, if anything happened to them, he would go and save them himself.

"I agree with Alex, he needs to go and I'm going with him." Blu spoke up and went besides Alex.

"No Blu, I don't want any of you to come with me and share the burden, this is my problem and mine only."

"But Alex…" Blu started.

"No Blu, you have your wife and kids still."

While Alex and Blu were having their conversation, everyone else began to understand Alex's position and one by one they gave their nod of approval. Ralph was still unconvinced that the risk was not necessary. Alex saw his commander and walked to him.

"Sir, don't you think Jameson would have went to save Kelly if she was in danger?" Alex tried to get Ralph to let him go.

Ralph sighed and finally changed his mind.

"Okay lieutenant, I'll arrange for some weapons and gear to be sent to your address and explain why you are going stateside." Ralph told Alex. "But I can't help you anymore when you get court-martialed."

"I understand completely sir." Alex saluted, Ralph saluting back.

Alex continued on his way and was just about to open the barracks door when Ralph called to him.

"One more thing lieutenant, good luck." Ralph said.

"Thank you sir." Alex replied and walked out, to go to a bus stop for the nearest international airport.

* * *

 **Oh boy…**


	4. Back Home

**Hey guys! Very sorry for the long delay!**

 **I been busy with school work, plus writing, putting a lot of effort into my Valentine's Day special one shot! But it was all worth it because it was a success!**

 **And enough of that, let's get back to the story!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Back Home

* * *

Many hours later, back stateside, Alex has just arrived at his hometown of Moose Lake, Minnesota after a long and stressful plane ride across half a world. All throughout the trip, all he could think about was the pain Lisa was experiencing at the hands of the terrorists and that made his head ache.

As Alex arrived at his house, in a taxi, he saw a large crate on his driveway. He knew exactly what it was. He got out and taking his bag with him, he paid the taxi driver.

"Here you go." Alex said to the driver as he paid with cash.

"Thank you and have a good day." The driver smiled at Alex.

"Yeah right." Alex said in his head. "I will." Alex lied to the driver.

As the taxi driver drove away, Alex walked up to the crate and looking around and not seeing anyone looking in his direction, he pushed the crate into the garage. Alex then closed the garage door and turned on the light to fill the dark space now. He then looked for a crowbar and after finding it, he opened the crate to reveal the weapons and gear Ralph promised him he would deliver to him.

"Wow sir, you really did it." Alex was amazed at the arsenal Ralph managed to get to him.

The primary weapon was an M4 assault rifle, with a holographic sight, a silencer attachment, a fro grip, as well as extended mags. There was also an MP5SD, an MP5 with a built in silencer, attached to it was a reflex sight and also extended mags attached to it. There was also a number of frag and smoke grenades, as well as flashbangs. There was a complete body armor kit and for hand to hand combat, there was a sharpened Ka-Bar knife. And there was one more thing Alex recognized, but was unusual in the Seals' choice of weapons.

It was a modified M1911 pistol, that was owned by Major Ralph. Alex was shocked looking at it and saw a note taped to the gun.

"I thought you could also use this lieutenant, for backup and also luck. I also found out the address of the warehouse and have that below. You are really putting our asses on the line here! You are lucky you have our back!" The note read while Alex chuckled at his officer's comment. "Again, good luck lieutenant." The note finished and Alex went back to gearing up.

After all was set, except for putting on the body armor for later when he would go fight to save his sister, he put everything in the trunk of his car and drove out. Before Alex could go, he needed to check on all his brothers' families and loved ones and say his goodbyes if he should perish. One reason the Seal squad was so close to each other as brothers was because they all lived in the same town, it was believed that made a stronger bond between brothers in arms, so they were all put together in a squad.

As Alex made his way to his last stop, Kelly, he took out the engagement ring that Jameson had and sighed sadly.

"Almost there buddy, she will get it." Alex said to himself as he stopped in front of Kelly and Jameson's house.

Alex knocked on the door and was greeted by a Kelly that clearly has been crying since she heard the news of Jameson's death.

"Hey Kelly." Alex greeted with a deep tone of voice.

"Alex?" Kelly replied, shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"You have not heard the news?" Alex asked, but realized probably all Kelly did was cry.

"No." Kelly simply replied.

"Lisa has been kidnapped and I'm going to rescue her." Alex answered.

"What?" Kelly became alert. "Are you sure that's a good idea, alone?"

"Yes, she is my only family remaining, I can't lose her." Alex sighed. "But before I go, I need to give you something."

Alex took out the ring and extended his wing out for Kelly to take it. Kelly was confused and took the ring, looking at it, it was decorated with two owls standing in between a heart. Clearly it was custom made, Jameson wanted the best for his loved one.

"Jameson had that all the time. He wanted to propose to you, but he was just so afraid and kept it all the time on him as good luck. He thought he had all the time to tell you how much he loved you." Alex told Kelly.

Kelly just looked at the ring in silence and tears started flowing out of her eyes. Surprisingly she was happier, at least some part of him was still with her.

"Thank you Alex, I feel a bit happier now." Kelly cried.

"Hey anything for my brother, we all will miss him dearly." Alex replied.

Kelly came forward and gave Alex a thank you hug, which Alex returned. The two stayed that way for a couple of minutes before Alex decided to break it. He really needed to get going.

"Well Kelly if I don't come back with her, I am probably gone too. I want you to know it was a real pleasure to know you and Jameson really well."

"Good luck Alex, please save Lisa, I don't want a friend to die." Kelly said as tears kept coming.

"I will."

Alex waved goodbye and got back in his car. As he was driving away, he saw Kelly put on the ring and kiss it, trying to hold back more tears, Alex just sighed as he continued on his way. Soon he drove out of town and into the countryside, he briefly enjoyed the snow covered land, it was a relaxing sight after so many months of seeing miles of sand and feeling hot all the time. However, he also remembered all the fun he had with his sisters when they were younger, having snowballs fights and making snow angels. So many memories that he still wanted to experience with his one family member that was still alive.

Soon enough Alex saw the warehouse in sight and stopped a short distance away, driving behind a hill to cover his approach and suit up and lock and load while not being spotted. After he checked his armor and weapons, he took out a pair of binoculars from his house and laid low while looking at the warehouse, to find an unguarded spot he can sneak inside and make a sheath attack.

As soon as Alex spotted a safe way in, he waited until it got darker to bust in and start killing everyone, and hopefully, quietly at the same time. As the sun got down, and everything started to go dark, Alex got up and quietly jogged his way to the warehouse, in a blind spot of view from the terrorists and got to the door, M4 ready in his wing as he slowly and as quietly as he could, opened the door. After checking the inside and seeing no terrorists around, he stepped inside and quickly got behind some cover.

For Alex, there was truly now no turning back. It was now life or death, two dead or alive family members. However Alex knew the risk, he was going to save his sister and nothing could stop him.

* * *

 **Well guys, a bit shorter, but the next chapter we will get into the big fight! One Navy Seal versus 20+ terrorists!**


	5. Cleaning up the Terrorists

**Hey guys! So very sorry for the long delay of this story!**

 **But I really need time to create fighting scenes and this is my first one that takes place in more modern times, so I hope I do an okay job on it!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Cleaning up the Terrorists

* * *

As Alex huddled behind some cover, he took a quick look around and not seeing any terrorists so far, he quietly walked with his M4 raised and ready to shoot. He had to be quick and alert if he spotted an enemy for one single shot from an enemy would certainly trigger everyone to his presence. Alex had silencers attached to his M4 and MP5SD, so he could shoot without being heard.

As he walked like a ninja behind some shipping containers, he saw a couple of terrorists with AKs just casually walking around on the other side of the container he was hiding behind and he let them pass by him. Alex quickly scanned his surroundings and seeing no one else, he raised his M4 and quickly put in a couple of bullets in the back of the terrorists' heads.

The terrorists had no idea what hit them and luckily they didn't react by shooting their guns, they just dropped, making a bit of noise, but not enough to alert everyone. Alex knew however that he needed to hide the bodies in case someone else came around. Hiding the bodies in a barrel, silently and quickly, Alex breathed a sigh of relief.

"Two down, many more to go." Alex told himself in a low voice before going to pick off more terrorists.

However as Alex stepped in an alleyway, he spotted security cameras set up and they were working well. Alex stepped back before the terrorist watching the video monitors could spot him. Alex needed to past this alleyway if he was going to get his sister. He decided he needed to take a risk. Taking out a smoke grenade, he pulled the pin and threw it in the alleyway, blinding the cameras.

Alex quickly ran through and made it to the end of the alleyway. By pure luck, he saw a door that read "Security Room" on it and he smiled. Not only could he shut off the cameras, but also find out what room Lisa was in.

Meanwhile, the terrorists who sat in the chair watching the video monitors just noticed the smoke filled alleyway and was surprised by this. He had no time to tell the other terrorist in the room with him when a knock was on the door.

"I'll get it." The terrorist who was standing guard by the door said.

Little did he know, but Alex was on the other side, with his Ka-Bar knife ready at hand. As soon as Alex heard the click of the doorknob opening and starting to move, he rammed himself against the door, knocking the terrorist who was opening the door, to fall down and land hard on the floor.

While this terrorist was slightly dazed by this, Alex ran to the one who was sitting down and operating the cameras and before the terrorist could pull out his handgun to shoot, Alex stabbed the terrorist in the neck, killing him instantly. The one who was knocked down by the door started to get up, but before he could take action, Alex stabbed him in the wing and grabbed him, throwing him down on the chair. Alex took out Ralph's M1911 and pointed it at the terrorist.

"You move, you die. Answer my questions and you might live." Alex said with a face full of anger.

"Okay, I'll do what you say." The terrorist pleaded with Alex.

"Is my sister still alive?" Alex asked.

"Last time we checked the camera in the room, yes." The terrorists answered, scared.

"What room is she in?" Alex demanded.

"In the basement, when you go downstairs, it's the last door on the right." The terrorist answered, starting to cry.

"Okay, that's all I need to know." And Alex took out his M4. "Oh and by the way, I said you might live, I didn't say you would live." And Alex just pulled the trigger and sent a bullet straight through the terrorist's skull, not even giving him time to reply.

As Alex came out, he again silently walked through the warehouse, finding his way to the basement to go down and save Lisa. As Alex took a corner, he saw a terrorist coming his way. The terrorist immediately spotted Alex, and raised his AK to shoot, however Alex quickly reacted and shot the terrorist in the chest, the AK and his body making some noise as they fell to the hard, concrete floor. The noise alerted a nearby terrorist that was behind Alex and he came to see Alex, however Alex saw him at the same time and managed to shoot. This time, however, the terrorist had his fingers on the trigger and as he fell, he shot a few bullets in reaction, up in the air, not hitting Alex, but completely alerting everyone to his presence.

"God fucking dammit!" Alex cursed quietly as he ran to a dark hiding spot while he heard many talons stepping on the floor, completely alert now.

Alex prepared his grenades and flashbangs and as he stealthy walked behind some cover, he spotted a group of four terrorists with AKs raised and slowly walking through an alleyway, searching for him. Alex again let them pass by and as they passed, he threw a flashbang, disorienting them, Alex then crooked a frag grenade and threw it dead center in the group and blew them up.

Alex then continued on his way, when all of a sudden, two terrorists with AKs saw him past by and they started shooting. Luckily Alex reacted to this and took cover before they could hit him. The terrorists continued shooting at Alex's cover, the bullets hitting the edge of the container he was hiding behind.

"Man these guys are not giving me a break." Alex said as he took out a smoke grenade.

Throwing it down at the floor and letting the area in front of the terrorists be filled with the haze, Alex took out his MP5SD and sprayed a whole clip from left to right, hitting the two terrorists across the chest and they fell down with groans.

"Man this is harder than I thought it would be." Alex breathed in and out as he surged on.

As Alex had his M4 out and ready to shoot, he gasped as he spotted a terrorist with an RPG suddenly come out of a corner and aim the rocket launcher at him. The terrorist didn't hesitate to pull the trigger and as he did so, Alex shot too, the bullets hitting the terrorists dead on in the head. The rocket, even thought it was so close to Alex, by luck, missed him by inches and the rocket went ahead on its journey and hit a couple of terrorists that were coming behind Alex to kill him. The rocket completely vaporized the two as Alex looked to see the bodies completely explode into bones and blood. Some of the blood went on Alex, sticking to his red feathers.

"Man, that was too close for comfort." Alex said, shocked the rocket missed, god was indeed watching over him. "Got to keep going."

While Alex went on a killing spree, taking down terrorists left and right, down in the basement, a white cockatoo was hearing the sounds of the fighting. A terrorist suddenly barged in the room to alert his leader.

"Sir, we are losing men at a rapid rate, we can't keep this up!" The terrorist shouted to the cockatoo.

"Send in the heavy gunners, give him something to really work with." The cockatoo known as Nigel evilly smiled and turned to his captive.

"No doubt that is your brother coming to rescue you, he is never going to get here." Nigel chuckled.

Lisa, having her beak ducktaped, could not say anything, but tears of anger started coming out as she struggled to free herself.

"Try all you want, but I'm going to make you watch your brother die and then I am going to kill you." Nigel laughed louder.

And so Alex now has to deal with some big opponents, the only thing that now stood in his way of rescuing his sister. And he had to act fast if there was any way of saving his sister still breathing.

* * *

 **Well Alex certainly is going all Rambo here! But can he still save his sister before Nigel decides to kill her?**

 **Wait to find out!**


	6. The Showdown

**Alright guys! Ready for the next chapter!**

 **I'm ready to kill that son of a bitch Nigel!**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Showdown

* * *

As Alex came around yet another corner, he collided straight into another terrorist and the two began hand to hand combat. Alex grabbed onto the terrorist's AK and wrestled it from his wings, however the terrorist did the same after and Alex's M4 went sailing off. The two then took out their knives and swung at each other, taunting the other to come froward.

Alex had enough and with his talons, he kicked the terrorist straight in the belly, the terrorist not expecting this, he fell to the floor. Alex took out Ralph's M1911 and put a couple of bullets in the terrorist's chest, killing him. Alex retrieved his M4 and continued on his way, quietness settling over.

Alex thought he killed everyone, as it was all quiet, so quiet that Alex could hear his steady breathing. Alex lowered his M4 and looked for the basement, as he spotted the way down, he heard heavy footsteps nearby and the click of guns. Alex looked in the direction of the noise and spotted his worst nightmare. Bullet sounds came and Alex found himself talking cover behind some barrels.

"Shit!" Alex yelled out as the bullets impacted the barrels, making sparks and bullet holes.

Alex came face to face with two heavy gunners, complete with RPD machine guns with 100 round drum magazines. The gunners also had a complete set of body armor, from head to toe, as well as many magazines strapped to their waist and also hung from their shoulders as well.

The gunners made sure that at least one of them was firing while the other reloaded so that Alex couldn't even get a single shot at them. And even if Alex could, what good would his bullets do against all the body armor the gunners worn. Alex had to figure out a way to kill them.

He checked his grenades and found he only had one smoke grenade left, both his frag grenades and flashbangs used up. He had to make this count. As if the angels were watching him, one of the gunner's gun jammed while firing and the other one was busy reloading his gun. Alex did not waste another second and threw the smoke grenade at the two, making them blind to his movement as the smoke filled around them.

Alex took his chance to bolt away and get something he remembered he faced before. He retraced his steps and found the terrorist who fired the RPG at him earlier and took the launcher as well as a rocket and went to an end of an alleyway, making sure he can quickly duck into a cover. As he loaded the rocket and got set, he took out the M1911 and fired a single bullet to get the gunners' attention.

Alex waited for them with the RPG aimed at the direction they would come and took heavy breaths as he heard them come closer and closer. They soon enough came and they were quite shocked to see Alex aiming the RPG.

"Goodnight you bastards." Alex said and pressed the trigger.

He then just ducked into the cover next to him while the terrorists fired at him, missing him as the rocket continued on its way. Alex heard the explosion and the sounds of bullets being fired stopped at the same time and he peeked out to see the heavy gunners completely vaporized. Alex breathed a sigh of relief and again made his way to the basement.

Coming down to the floor by some stairs, he raised his M4, expecting some terrorists to be ready for him. However no one was there, just an empty hallway greeted Alex as he silently made his way to the last door on the right, the room that his sister was in. Alex took out the M1911 and backing up a little, he kicked down the door, handgun ready as he saw his sister all tied up on a chair, facing him.

"Lisa!" Alex shouted as he went inside to untie her.

Lisa looked up to see her brother, but started shouting at him. Alex could not understand her as her beak was ducktaped. She was clearly trying to warn Alex because suddenly a metal pipe hit Alex in the back of the head and he fell down and was knocked out, a bloody spot where the pipe hit.

"Too easy." Nigel laughed evilly as he held onto the pipe.

Alex stayed knocked out for awhile before waking up and rubbing the back of his head, finding a bit of blood when he put his wing before his face.

"Finally awake I see, took you long enough." An evil voice greeted Alex as he opened his eyes fully to see Nigel.

"You." Was all Alex could say.

"What's the matter? Angry?" Nigel taunted him.

Alex tried to get up with his wing, but Nigel simply just kicked him in the side, Alex falling down and facing away from Nigel. Alex coughed and some blood came out from his beak as he felt a little weak. While Alex tried to get up again, Nigel came and picked Alex up with his talons around his neck, choking him.

"You really thought it was going to be that easy? That I would allow you to get your sister?" Nigel said.

"No, but I could do without your fucking stinky breath." Alex returned with determination, which earned him a punch in the beak after Nigel let go of his neck.

Alex struggled to breath properly as he continued to cough some blood while Nigel just simply paced back and forth before Alex, enjoying the pain he was in. Meanwhile Lisa was watching the whole thing with tears flooding out of her eyes.

"You know, I really do enjoy this." Nigel chuckled as he once again grabbed onto Alex. "You will know pain like there is no tomorrow and I'm going to make your sister watch." And Nigel threw Alex, Alex hitting a wall on his back.

"If you really think you are that tough, why don't you fight me fair and square." Alex challenged Nigel, even thought Alex knew he couldn't really fight.

"Fine by me, means you will die a lot slower and that will entertain me more." Nigel replied and cracked his knuckles.

Alex charged froward with a wing raised for a punch, aiming for Nigel's head, but Nigel blocked and held it with his wing and using his other wing, he punched Alex against the side of his head, disorienting him. Nigel then twisted the wing he was holding, causing Alex to cry out in pain as it really hurt.

However Alex quickly recovered from the pain and with his talons, he successfully clawed at Nigel's belly, causing him in turn to yell in pain. The two separated and Nigel looked down to see a little rip in his skin, some blood showing. Alex caught his breath and with his head, he rammed himself against Nigel, knocking him down to the floor now.

"Well this is getting more interesting." Nigel commented as he got up, still much tougher than Alex.

Alex prepared himself when he noticed Nigel now charging at him. Alex blocked the punch from Nigel with his wing and he found himself being pushed back slowly as Nigel put his weight into Alex. Alex felt his wings go weaker and weaker and eventually his wings gave in and Alex got a gash on his face from Nigel's talons as Nigel clawed at him in return. Alex felt his cheek burn up, but he knew he had to put the pain aside and focus on surviving and trying to gain an upper hand.

The two faced each other, taunting each other with looks to get the other to attack. Alex broke first and he against attacked, but this time, watching both of Nigel's wings. As Alex again found his punch blocked by Nigel's wing, he knew the other wing was coming to deliver its blow, but this time, Alex ducked it and with his free wing he punched Nigel in the beak from the side. Nigel, now, was the one who was disoriented by this attack.

"Looks like I'm just as tough." Alex remarked as Nigel laid down.

Nigel just recovered and threw himself at Alex, knocking him over and pinning the Scarlet macaw down. Nigel then processed to rapidly punch Alex in the face, Alex struggling to breath as the world came going from black to colorful, the colorful side going more blurry with each punch. Alex just kicked Nigel in the back with his talons and forced him off him, Nigel rolling over and going besides Alex.

Alex got up and came in front of Nigel and was about to do the same thing that Nigel did to him. However Nigel tripped Alex up with his talons, causing him to land hard, face first, on the floor. Alex felt his beak literally breaking as Nigel got up and with his two wings, he picked up Alex and using all his strength, he threw Alex against the wall. Alex feeling his bones breaking even more as he coughed out a lot more blood.

"And now you die." Nigel said as he slowly walked up to Alex, loading in a magazine in a handgun.

Alex saw blurriness at first and when his eyes returned to focus, he looked upon a miracle, as if God, yet again, watched over him. It was Ralph's M1911. Nigel had taken Alex's weapons off him while he was passed out and placed them against the wall and Nigel, not even realizing it has thrown Alex to the weapons. Alex smiled as he took the handgun and checked the magazine while making sure his actions were hid from Nigel's view.

"Any last words before you die." Nigel said as he pointed the handgun at Alex.

"Yes, time for you to die." Alex quickly said and just as quickly rolled away from Nigel's gun and facing Nigel he shot a bullet straight through his chest.

Nigel's face went from evil to a blank stare as he looked down to see a bullet hole in his chest with blood coming out from it. Nigel let go of his gun and fell down with his back against the floor while putting a wing over his chest. Alex painfully got up, with the M1911 still in his wing, and walked over to Nigel, gun pointing at his forehead.

"Say hi to your brother in hell for me." Alex said with anger and pulled the trigger.

The shot instantly killed Nigel and the cockatoo went still, his wing still over his chest and his face with that blank expression. Alex stared down at his defeated opponent, satisfied and happy it was all over. Forgetting about the pain, he limped his way over to his sister to finally free her.

* * *

 **And there we go guys!**

 **I killed Nigel! But are my troubles over? Will I get that court martial and be put in prison? Will I live?**

 **And I'll stop asking unnecessary questions and let you guys wait until the next chapter!**


	7. The Surprise

**Well guys, before we go to the next chapter, one thing to say.**

 **If you have not, I would check out Zachmoviefan's story, "Freedom Fighters", because it's awesome and I'm also a badass in that story too!**

 **Let's continue!**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Surprise

* * *

Alex painfully made his way over to his sister, who was still tied up in the chair and ignoring all the pain, he slowly peeled off the ducktape off her beak.

"Lisa, are you okay?" Alex asked, while lightly touching her face with his wing.

"Yeah, I am now, thanks for saving me brother." Lisa cried as tears came out.

"Hold on, I'll be back." Alex told her and went to get his Ka-Bar knife.

After finding it, he cut his sister free while carefully not stabbing her and after all the restraints were cut and Lisa was finally able to move, she jumped at Alex and hugged him tightly. Alex returned it and he started crying as well.

"It's okay, it's all over, we can go home." Alex told her.

With each other's support, they made their way out of the warehouse, hearing sirens wailing outside. As they walked slowly through the warehouse, Lisa witnessed all the carnage and dead bodies of the terrorists, she was quite astonished by what Alex did.

"Did you really do all of this?" Lisa asked, not believing her eyes.

"What did I tell you, I'm a badass Navy Seal." Alex chuckled.

As the two finally came to the entrance, Alex opened the door to hear the click of guns being aimed at the door. It was a full SWAT team and they were ready to unload their magazines.

"Don't shoot!" Alex shouted while the door was being opened. "We are injured."

Alex and Lisa came in full view and when the SWAT team saw them, they lowered their guns and several of them ran to support the two to the ambulances. As Alex and Lisa were taken to separate ambulances, Alex kept on looking at his sister while the paramedics looked at Alex's wounds. Alex kept looking outside while one of the paramedics put a mask on Alex's beak, he felt his eyes go heavy and slowly close as he was put to sleep.

Meanwhile, the two ambulances carrying the two siblings rushed their way to the Moose Lake hospital, for a full recovery. Little did Alex know, but he would receive a surprise when he finally woke up in his hospital bed.

A few hours later, Alex could finally open his eyes and as he did so, he saw a lot of white at first, feeling a bit dizzy as well. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he noticed he was laying down in a bed, with some transparent pipes connected to him as well as many bandages on his body.

As he turned his head around, he received a surprise, all his squad mates were here and smiling down at their lieutenant.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, LT." Blu chuckled at Alex.

"Well it's good to be back Blu." Alex said softly as he felt his head ache a little.

"We saw the mess you left LT, you went all Rambo on those bastards." Joe said, clearly admiring his commander's skill.

"Well, when your sister is in trouble, your emotions really are ones that kill them." Alex said as relaxed a little, but then realized something. "Wait where is my sister?" Alex started to panic.

"Relax big bro, I'm right here." The familiar voice of the female sounded and Alex's squad mates stepped aside to reveal the female Scarlet.

Lisa was in the hospital bed besides Alex where the family members and loved one of the squad with her as well.

"Are you alright sis?" Alex asked, a bit worried.

"Yeah, I'm okay, you actually came out a bit worse than me big bro." Lisa laughed a bit and smiled, Alex smiling back.

Alex was about to say something, but a big, booming voice sounded in the room.

"At attention!" The voice sounded and all the squad members, except for Alex, came at attention and saluted.

It was Colonel Eduardo and Major Ralph and they came in as soon as they heard the talking going on.

"At ease." Eduardo said and the squad members put down their saluting wings.

"All Seals, family members, and loved ones step out, we need a word with the lieutenant here." Ralph followed up.

Everyone, except for Alex and Lisa left and Alex prepared himself for the two to tell him that he would be court-martialed and sent to military prison. However Alex knew the risk and he accepted it.

"Sirs, before you two say anything, I'm ready to accept the punishment, fire away." Alex said in a serious tone.

"What punishment lieutenant?" Eduardo said, surprised.

"Aren't I going to get a court-martial?" Alex questioned, curious now.

"As I said before lieutenant, you are quite a reckless one." Eduardo chuckled. "No, actually you are being given the Medal of Honor and a promotion to Major as well."

Alex was speechless, he was so utterly confused and lost as to what was going on.

"Why?" Alex asked, stunned.

"Well for one thing lieutenant, I mean major, you killed Nigel." Eduardo told him.

"But, I don't understand." Alex said, still shocked.

"Well you better believe it Alex, just take it." Ralph advised.

"Yes sir." Alex replied.

"Well, we will let you rest up, major." Ralph said and saluted, Alex saluting the best he can, back.

As Eduardo and Ralph left, Alex was still stunned, Lisa turning to him.

"Congrats big bro." She said.

"Thanks sis." Alex returned. "I wish the parents and Liz were here to hear this."

"I'm sure they are very proud of you." Lisa comforted Alex.

The two then laid down again in quietness and rested to heal their wounds. Alex being the happiest Navy Seal right now.

In a couple of weeks, Alex and Lisa were finally admitted out of the hospital and were cleared to go back home. As they were finally out of the hospital, there was one more thing for the two to currently do and that was to prepare for a flight to Washington D.C., to go to the Arlington National Cemetery to attend Staff Sergeant Jameson's funeral.

* * *

 **Well guys, only one more chapter!**

 **And please have a tissue box ready next time!**


	8. The Funeral

**Well guys, here is the last chapter of this story! I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Now this last chapter is directly inspired by the funeral scene in the movie, Act of Valor. If you have not seen it, you should! It's the best movie I ever saw about the Navy Seals!**

 **Lets finally finish this story!**

* * *

Chapter 8: The Funeral

* * *

 **Arlington National Cemetery, Washington D.C.**

It was another crisp, clear, and slightly warm day in Arlington National Cemetery and a funeral car with Staff Sergeant Jameson's body stopped at its destination. As the car stopped, Alex, now a major, stepped out of the passenger side to take out the coffin of his brother in arms. Alex opened the back door to take him out, Blu and Ethan standing on the left side while Joe and Zach stood on the right side of the coffin.

As Alex pulled out the coffin, the four standing on the side grabbed on as it came out. They then slowly took the coffin to its resting spot. At the burial spot, there were the families and loved ones of the squad members along with other Navy Seals there as well. Also present was Colonel Eduardo and a rifle team to give the gun salute. As the coffin was placed down, Kelly was in front, tears coming out as she looked at it. Taking out a handkerchief, Kelly wiped away her tears as she tried to stay calm.

With the coffin in place, Alex, Blu, Ethan, Joe, and Zach stretched out the American flag that was resting on the coffin while the rest of the team looked on in silence. Taking the flag, the five processed to fold it up in the traditional triangle while the commander of the rifle team ordered the gun salute. The seven bird rifle team clicked the safety off their rifles and aiming it in an angle to the air, they fired off three shots each.

Major Alex then, holding the flag triangle, walked to Colonel Eduardo who took the flag gently and kneed in front of Kelly with it.

"On behalf of the president of the United States and a grateful nation, I present you this flag, in recognition of your loved one's heroic achievements." And Eduardo paused for a few seconds before continuing. "You have my deepest condolences."

Kelly didn't say anything and just swallowed, trying very hard not to burst into tears. As Eduardo saluted and stepped aside, Alex came and kneed in front of her and put a wing on her shoulder. Alex took out a piece of paper, but not just any piece of paper, it was Jameson's letter to Kelly in case he should die. Jameson kept it a secret and Alex found it while the funeral was being prepared, he decided Kelly should have it.

"One more thing Kelly." Alex said as he put the folded up piece of paper on the flag. "Jameson wrote this in case of his death." And Alex stood up and saluted, going back to his position.

The letter read:

" _To my dearest, loving elf owl, Kelly,_

 _There are so many things that I wish I could do in my life, but first, I want to be with you so we can share many adventures together. I regret every day that I didn't tell you that I want to marry you, I thought I had all the time in the world to do so, I thought I was immortal. How wrong I was, my life would be complete if I told you that I love you and I want to be your mate forever._

 _How I wish I could have lived to at least see my owlets grow up, big and strong like they should under our guidance and protection. I was really looking froward to being a daddy, even thought it meant changing diapers and getting throw up all over me. I wanted to spend every night that they are little, reading them bedtime stories and kissing them goodnight and when they grow older, attend their school plays, dance recitals, and ball games that they are in and maybe, if we have a boy, watch him follow in his daddy's footsteps and become a Navy Seal._

 _Kelly, ever since we met, I loved you more and more, you never get old with that beautiful smile and face that I love to wake up to. I'm so sorry that I put you through my death, I know it hurts a lot knowing I'm no longer there to hug and comfort you. But please know I will still remain in your heart forever and I'm looking down from heaven knowing you are looking up at me. I will always love you with all of my heart._

 _From your black owl who loves you, Jameson."_

As Kelly folded the letter and put it away for later, the bugler started playing "taps" while Jameson's squad members, one by one, started pounding the Navy Seal tridents onto the coffin. The last one to put his trident was Alex and as he pounded it on the coffin, a tear fell out and landed on the metal symbol, he then stood up and saluted his friend.

As the funeral ended, everyone, except for Alex, Kelly, and Lisa left. The three stood looking down at the coffin until the burial team would come later to lower the coffin and bury it. As Kelly looked, she sobbed quietly, while Lisa put a wing around the elf owl, for comfort. Alex just stood there quietly, not saying anything yet as he let Kelly let her sorrow out.

Alex finally spoke to his sister besides him.

"Lisa, can you and Kelly leave me and Jameson alone for a few minutes?"

"Sure thing big bro." Lisa replied. "Come on Kelly."

And the female Scarlet macaw and Elf Owl left to leave Alex alone with the coffin.

"Well buddy, I hope heaven treats you well, much better than in that fucking desert. Don't worry, I'll look after Kelly for you and make sure she is safe."

And Alex took out a small picture. It was a picture of him and Jameson having drinks at the bar back in Moose Lake, they were all smiles and laughing, having a good time as two brothers in arms.

"For you buddy." And Alex put the picture on the coffin and let it rest.

Alex sighed and walked to Kelly and Lisa.

"You okay big bro?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Alex replied softly. "At least I still have you little sis."

The three then went to join the other squad members and their families and loved ones in a nearby bar to remember Jameson. And as Alex drove the car to the bar, he looked in the rearview mirror at Jameson's coffin and then at his sister besides him. He was happy, because his sister was safe, his friend got a proper burial, and he would continue to serve his country in the field of duty, nothing could be better.

The End.

* * *

 **Well I hoped you guys enjoyed this story!**

 **Now here is the sad part…**

 **This is the last post before I go back to school… Which means… I'm at a slower pace now when it comes to posting updates. I hope you guys understand!**

 **Other than that, I'll see you in the next update!**


End file.
